


put your hands to the constellations

by cm (mumblemutter)



Series: MBDTF [4]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Comics), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Incest, M/M, Oh No He's Hot, Reincarnation, To Be Jossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/pseuds/cm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three first meetings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (out of all the colors)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [高举双手，伸向群星（put your hands to the constellations）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307494) by [aivsl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aivsl/pseuds/aivsl)



Loki messages him his new address on his Stark phone, gives Thor a time and date. Thor's heard, if not yet seen, and so he brings cans of ale, just in case.

"So it's true, then."

"It is."

Thor drinks too much ale, and after the ale is gone, Loki brings out bottles of wine and they manage to finish off two without once having any kind of conversation that means anything at all. 

Loki says, late into the night, "I am coming to enjoy this new body. It holds alcohol much better than the other one."

"Do I want to know how you managed to acquire it, brother?"

Thor thinks, perhaps, he might prefer the younger version of Loki. That one, at least, would have a harder time reaching high enough to stab him in the back.

"Oh you know. Magic." Guilt crosses his face, fleeting but convincingly real. Curious, that. Guilt is not an emotion his brother has ever been intimate with. Not for long, in any case. 

Thor turns his head, surveys the apartment for the first time. "Will you return to Asgardia?" 

"Perhaps at some point. I have work to do first. Best you not ask." 

"I feel I should be bothered more." 

"I feel, brother," Loki says, and he is in Thor's lap in one swift, fluid motion, "you should speak less and kiss me more."

"Loki," Thor says, and he wants to sound admonishing but instead it only comes out hoarse, as if he's losing his voice.

(He has always been weak, when it comes to family.

He has always been weak, when it comes to Loki.

And yet he will wear those scars with pride, inflicted as they are by those that he loves most.

And the ones given by Loki, whom he loves most of all - those he might almost cherish.)

"This is unwise."

"Possibly. But I have this new body, and I've wasted expensive wine and my stellar conversation skills on the hot blond in my living room and I expect him to put out. It's only right."

Thor finds his hands settling on Loki's waist. it has been a while since he touched Loki like this. A while since Loki was this young, this bright and beautiful. Rage and hate had shown itself on his face, but now all Thor sees is his youth, his vitality.

(How, then, can he possibly say no?)

Loki pulls off his shirt and tosses it aside, but hesitates when Thor only looks at him.

"Why," Thor asks.

"Why not?"

Thor frowns.

"The existential answer to this is probably that this is where we always end up, inevitably. The more fun answer is that I'm a hot young god, at least in body, and you're like number one on the Hottest Avenger list for the tenth year running, and we're both here, and I want you, and I know you want me, so why not?"

"Hmm," Thor says. It's not quite a satisfactory answer, but then Loki has never made it easy for Thor, never found a lie that he couldn't embrace as fully as the truth, and sell it as such.

(Thor's a fool, perhaps. Always and forever an idiot, like Loki himself has said.)

Loki peppers Thor's face with kisses, then pulls back when Thor does not react. There's uncertainty on his face. "Hey, Thor?"

Thor fingers the key, gleaming around Loki's neck. "I was supposed to open it, to take the sword. Father said it was my birthright."

"And yet you're giving it to me. I hope you know how unwise this is." 

"I feel that taking you to bed tonight might be the more unwise act."

"We don't have to go to bed," Loki says, and his smile is sly.

"No," Thor says, and finally moves his hands, slides them up Loki's thighs. "We do not."

"Kiss me." 

Thor will regret both decisions in the morning, but for now, he will just close his eyes, and do as he's told.


	2. (devil in a new dress)

"If you are going to betray me," Thor says, "at least do me the courtesy of informing me beforehand, brother."

Loki kisses him on one cheek, and then the other. "I promise."

-

The Eir-Gram goes through his chest as if it were a hot knife through butter. Armor and flesh and bone and god stuff -

To kill a god, you need a weapon especially forged for this very specific purpose.

Thor drops to one knee, and then the other.

-

The All-Mother says, "Trust us. We know."

Thor doesn't, but he trusts Loki, and what does that make him except for a fool, many times over.

"They came to me while I was in the shower," Loki says. "It was somewhat disconcerting - I think Freya's forgotten I'm her son."

"You don't have to," Thor says.

"Ah, but I must. Redemption and all that jazz. Besides, this is a relatively decent apartment for New York, so."

It's hardly Avengers Tower, but Loki could surely afford to fund a better place for himself if he wanted to, and so Thor keeps silent, only nods his head as if he understands.

-

Worlds collide and cities burn and primordial ooze gains sentience and a woman tells him, "God, we could have beautiful children together. What say you?"

But my heart belongs to another, Thor wants to say.

It's inappropriate, so he says something else instead. Something meaningless.

-

Loki takes off his shirt, his jeans and shoes, stands naked before him. His body gleams, pale and starkly contrasted by the dark of his hair.

He is beautiful.

He is a god, newly born.

"Well, don't just stand there gawking, that's just rude, Thor."

"Have you ever -"

"I remember," Loki says, and his gaze clouds over, briefly. "The past is over, this is the now. I'm Tyrion, you're - never mind. Roleplay another day."

Thor undresses slowly, watches Loki watching him, his eyes darkening in appreciation.

Thor is a god, he is made to be worshipped. 

But not by this particular godling, not in a while. Certainly not like this.

-

The builder touches his heart, says, "A god that bleeds, that loves too much, and willingly, is weak." 

"Then so be it," Thor says.

-

"I've done terrible things," Loki says. "He has."

"He?"

"It's complicated. Are we our memories?"

Thor puts his hand on Loki's back, raises himself to kiss his bare shoulder. "We are stories, that's all. Every story can be re-written. And if it cannot, another chapter can always be added. We do not have to be who we once were, brother."

"I'm afraid."

"I'm here."

"I wish I still knew why I hated you so." He turns his head, so Thor can see his eyes, shaded by his lashes. "I remember it, but I can't feel it."

Thor kisses him on the brow. "I loved him, and I love you. You will always be Loki to me."

"I will betray you."

"I know."

-

"Through the back, brother," Thor gasps out, through a mouthful of blood.

Loki leans down, whispers in his ear. "I did tell you."

"Aye, that you did."


	3. (the magic hour)

Thor throws Mjolnir through the glass, and Loki falls along with it. He lands on a balcony, thankfully free of any Avengers. "Ouch," Loki says, when Thor drops down next to him. "This isn't humiliating at all, by the way. A little help here, please?" 

Thor picks up Mjolnir with one hand, Loki with another. "You have gained weight," he says, when he releases Loki's coat. 

Loki tugs it down, frowns faintly. "I've grown. It happens." 

"Hm. I am not sure I approve." 

"Of the growing? Happens to the best of us." 

"How," Thor asks, and Loki merely shakes his head. 

"You're a hard god to find, brother." 

"I have been busy - and mostly here when I have not been busy." 

"The building's warded against the likes of me, you know." Loki glances up, narrows his eyes as if he is contemplating how best to beat Avengers Tower's defenses. 

"Do not even try, Loki." Loki lowers his head, smiles, and Thor says, "Walk with me."

Loki touches his shoulder. "We don't have to walk." 

"I prefer to." 

"Ah, that's different then."

He takes Loki to the nearby park, picks up the bag he has left under a bench. 

"You feed the ducks," Loki says, and sounds surprised. 

"Aye."

No one disturbs them as they sit, partly because it is late, partly because he knows he must be imposing, even with a handful of breadcrumbs scattered at his feet.

"Do you remember," Loki asks, as the ducks squawk at the prospect of being fed, "those giant - what were they called?"

"You wrapped your arms around one, and rode it like a horse." His brother was beautiful then, like he is now. Not that anyone would have admitted it: he was Jotun, and he was given to mischief, and he was not favored by any god, for all that he had been taken in by their father. Thor himself never said it, but it was largely fear: what if Loki could see, how he felt? And afterwards, he kept silent because, what if Loki knew of the power he held over him. Thor was stupid, then. 

"More like it rode me," Loki says. "It was not a pleasant experience, let me tell you." His smile fades away, and Thor dares to touch his temple. "You remember -" 

"No, I -" he lapses into silence, pulls out bread to toss to the ducks. "Were you spying on me for a reason?" 

"Old habits, I suppose. You broke Stark's beverage table." 

"He will fix it - he always does. The tower is made to sustain damage from the likes of me."

Loki laughs. "That's true for very few things, I imagine." His smile fades away. "I was an Avenger for a moment. A young Avenger, but I like to think it counts. It should count, shouldn't it?" Such horrible doubt, and Loki sighs. "They didn't like me very much."

"Because they knew you by reputation, not by deed." 

"No, I'm pretty sure it was by deed as well. Remind me to tell you someday." 

Thor should probably insist on the truth now, demand for the long list of Loki's crimes. It is always worse than Loki makes it out to be, and so how bad must it be, now? "Someday," he echoes. 

He takes Loki's chin into his hands, and Loki asks, "So, what do you think?" 

"You're beautiful," Thor says.

And so they sit, and feed the ducks for a while.


End file.
